Nice
by Raven666Raven
Summary: Some oneshot about my fav pairing. hope you read them
1. Chapter 1

The warm air played with her hair.  
>Ignoring it. She gazed though the window towards the setting sun.<br>The gentle rays from the setting sun painted her angelic face with a reddish tint and it made her face look much much more serene.

Her eyes sparkled with peace and serenity and slowly a beautiful smile blossomed on her face.  
>She slowly stepped back from the window and turned around.<br>She laced her hand at her back.

Her smile widen when she saw her friend's sleeping figure.  
>Silently she approach her sleeping friend and bent down till she was face to face with her sleeping friend.<p>

She watched her silently and her smile blossomed some more and she couldn't help but let out a muffled giggle as gazed more intently in her friends' sleeping face.

"Fate-chan you look so cute when your sleeping so peacefully like this. I wonder if your dreaming of me.I wish you do." She whispered

"Nanoha" Her friend mumbled.

A tinge of pink found it's way towards her face.

"Mou Fate-chan." She whispered once more.

She stared lovingly at her friends' sleeping face and she could not help but whisper some more.

"Fate-chan, I love you."

Embarrassed at her sudden confession her face turned crimson.

The sleeping figure stirred. Slowly her eyes opened and sleepy burgundy eyes appeared.  
>When those beautiful brugundy eyes focus on her friends' face, she smiled.<p>

"Nanoha"

Nanoha stood up. Then she smiled at her friend sweetly.

"Fate-chan, did you have a nice nap?"

Fate stretched. She then looked at her friend and smiled.

"Yes, I have."

"I see. Then are you ready to go now?"

"Yes"

Fate then stood and grab her bag. They both exited the room silently.

"Where are the others?"

"I don't know. They just told me they have something to do and left me to wait for you."

"I see."

"..."

"Nanoha"

"Yes, Fate-chan?"

"I love you too."

Nanoha stopped abruptly, her face the color of the reddest tomato.  
>Fate continued to walk forward, her face mirroring that of her friends'.<p>

After awhile Nanoha run the distance between them and grab hold of Fate's hand.  
>Fate looked at Nanoha who smiled at her sweetly and she linked their hands together.<p>

The two walked on once more. They have the most beautiful smile on their faces. Their eyes express the love they both feel for each other.

Omake

"Recording complete"

"Nice job, Schwetzerkruez."

"Yeah that would be another 50 bucks from Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan. Hell yeah"

"Incoming transmition from Raging heart."

"From Nanoha-chan?"

"Accept."

"Hayate-chan i know that you were recording. I hope you know how to use those recording properly or else..."

Nanoha smiled her infamous white devil smile at Hayate at the screen.  
>Hayate felt a chill run up her spine.<p>

"Y...Ye...Yes!" Hayte blurted out like a frightened three year old.

"Good, see you tomorrow."

"Transmition end"

"God that was frightening that almost took half of my life. Nanoha-chan sure is scary."

Sorry for a short update. My loptop broke down. I might not be able to update my other fics soon i'm sorry.

I don't own the MGLN character and i sure hope i did but i guess that's just life.  
>till next time please leave a comment or review it inspires me to know that people read what i write, Regardless of it being poorly writen.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

My Beloved

She had always been waiting, never tiring of waiting for that special person who had long stolen her heart.

Then suddenly she had heard that the thief who had stolen her heart had died and like a glass shattering from a fall, it had left her hollow inside. But she decided not to cry; instead she put on a cheerful smile and a happy-go-lucky attitude to disguise the hollowness she felt.

She remained waiting but nobody knew of it because her smile radiates cheerfulness which never failed to hide what she truly feels.

With her happy-go-lucky attitude, she had managed to make a lot of friends. Two of whom became her bestfriends. They were the first two people who had managed to see through her disguise. But they too could do nothing to fill the hollowness she felt. So they just opt to support her.

She was sitting by the window watching the sunset. Without knowing it the tears she had long tried to stop, fell. She then put a hand at the front of her chest.

"I wonder if anyone could fill the void you left." Her fist clench and her eyes closed yet the tears won't stop falling.

"Reinforce…"

Then suddenly out of nowhere arms encircled her waist and a warm body pulled her near. She stood stiff in her place but then a feeling of nostalgia wash over her as the stranger pull her nearer.

She relaxed into the embrace and soon she found herself leaning more towards the stranger's body. Her heart which had remained dormant since then started to beat faster and she knew that the stranger was not truly a strange for her heart knew the person very well. She let out a weary sigh and smiled bitterly.

"Reinforce…"

The two remained like that for a few minute before the Reinforce let go. She then span Hayate around and looked her straight at the eyes. She then wipes the tears off from Hayate's face with her thumbs. Hayate leaned her face towards Reinforce palms.

"Hayate, I'm sorry if I had caused you much sadness. But I had come today only to return to you what I had stolen long ago. This would also be my farewell. I wish for you to find a person who would treasure this heart more than I could have done. Always remember that I love you and wherever I might be I would always watch over you. Goodbye and May you finally find true happiness."

A solitary tear hit the floor and Hayate woke up. She hadn't realized when she had doze off but she felt that the dream she had had wasn't just a dream.

Then for the longest time, Hayate smiled a smile so true and pure that it could warm anyone's heart.

OMAKE:

"I never would have thought that you could actually make a story like this and you even used Hayate as the main Character." Hime then looked at Raven who was busy rummaging through a bookshelf.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm looking for a book ofcourse. I wanna read that new book I bought before something or someone decides to pay us a visit. Which I'm absolutely sure would happen and the two of us would be in absolute agony again. Besides running away from them never helped us so… I'll just wait for the inevitable. Ah here it is." Raven then walk over to where Hime is. She sat opposite to her and she raised her foot at the waiting foot stool. She then started reading her book.

"Now that you mention that, I think you do have a point. I wonder who among them would pay us a visit this time." After guessing for a few seconds, Hime shrugged.

"Oh well. I guess I better go play that new game I bought besides we'll get to know them when they do come anyway."

She then took her laptop from the side table and booted a cd which she had pulled out of a brown bag.

5…10…30…1 hr later

"I wonder what their waiting for?"

"Beat's me."

Meanwhile in Hayate's house, the three friends were sited side by side as Nanoha and Fate tried to comfort their heart brokened friend.

"Hayate-chan don't worry everything would be alright."

"Yeah Nanoha-chan is right. Hayate-chan, everything would be fine. We know your strong you'll get over this. I'm sure you'll be able to find someone else soon."

"It's okay Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan. I'm fine."

"Besides I know that wherever Reinforce is. She'll be watching over me. I would not want to worry her now would I?"

Nanoha and Fate hugged her and nod.

"Thank you, Fate-chan and Nanoha-chan."

The two nod once more.

**Raven's House**

"I still think their planning on making a comeback at us by hitting us with their signature attacks."

"Yeah I think so too."

The two then looked at each other and shrug.

"….."

"Hey did you have your life insured?"

"Sure do, what about you?"

"I got two just in case you know."

"Yeah I do."

Then two then nod in understanding. Then they continued to wait for the inevitable all the while doing what they both wanted to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Nice

Her shift just ended and she was now headed to her shared appartment. It was another day of training young cadets and she was utterly tired yet fulfilled. As she rounded a corner she felt that she was being trailed. She remained calm as she sharpen her senses without stopping. Whoever was trailing her either has a dead wish or they don't know who she was because if they do they wouldn't even try this stunt knowing they'd be eating dust soon enough.

As soon as she stopped the person following her stopped as well. Nanoha turned around and was about to go into a fighting stance when the person jumped her. Nanoha saw a yellow blur just before they tumbled down. Momentarily stunned the person took that time to crush Nanoha's lips with her's.

Stunned once more by the sudden attack. Nanoha tried to let lose but the attacker straddled her and pinned her wrist down. It was a truly hard posistion to let lose from. Then the attacker suddenly stopped her attack and whispered in her ears.

"Good day Nanoha. You look so delicious right now." The attacker whispered in a husky sing song voice that drip of lust.

Nanoha involuntarily shivered from the whispered words and the unmistakably familiar voice coming from her attacker.

Before Nanoha could say anything, she found herself and her attacker being bathe in yellow light and the next thing she knew, she was laying on a soft bed inside her shared appartment.

She saw her attacker smirk and another chill ran down her spine. It was the smirk her beloved only use when they were alone and or when their secured in the privacy of their room.

"F-F-Fate-c-c-chan, I-ahnnn I tho-thought ahnnn your still on a mission ahnnn..." Nanoha moaned as her blonde lover slowly make a trail of kisses down to her collar bone.

The blonde momentarily stopped her attack and look up. She then lowered her head till her lips were just a few centimeter from Nanoha's ears and whispered.

"Somehow I got this strange feeling that I want to eat a certain 'White Devil' earlier than planned. So I quickly finish my assignment and... Oh what do you know? I have the 'White Devil' I was thinking of eating pinned in our bed." The blonde then nipped her ears a bit. It made Nanoha blushed deeply and she gasped.

"S-S-stop ahn Fate-chahnn I'm still d-dirty froahn t-training ahnn."

"No chance darling. I love how you are right now. Thanks for the food."

"F-Fate-chaaahhhnnn..."

**The next morning**

Two naked figure lay tangled on bed. They both had a very satisfied look on their face more so the blonde than the brunette.

I know aren't I such a tease nyahaha. The bed scene would be more interesting if you guy's thought of it each of your own. Then it could have as many variation as you would ever imagine it to be. It could also mean that I was just lazy to specify what truly happened. Anyway please leave some review and please don't send curses because I have enough misfortune that it wouldn't even be considered. As for my other Fic's I'm gonna updare them soon.


	4. Chapter 4

My goddess

She walked like she was in a tranze. Her copper colored hair dance with the midnight's breeze and her almost transparent silk gown clang to her body as the midnight air blow around. Her exotic sapphire blue eyes gaze straight towards the beautiful full moon. Then she stop and she extended her hands toward the moon as if she was paying tribute to it and smiled.

"Come down to me, my goddess." She wisphered to noone in particular.

A particularly strong and cold wind passby. The girl paid no hid to it as she continue to gaze upward. Then she felt her hand being touched by another. At first noone could be seen but as the touch became more apparent a silk clad body slowly appeared from nowhere and the girl smiled lovingly.

"Fate..."

The apparition returned her smile.

"Nanoha..." The apparition in toned.

The two locked gazes together, each one sooking in the look of the other then they embrace.

"It's been to long." She wisphered in the appariton's ears.

The appariton hummed and she embrace the girl closer to herself as if to sook in the warmth of the other.

"I have miss you terribly. Please stay." Nanoha whispered once more.

Fate shook her head still not breaking the embrace.

"I can't. I don't want you to die."

Nanoha gently push Fate away but not to far away to not be able to pull her back again.

"But not being able to hold you like this more is slowly killing me. So what's the difference?" Pain and frustration were clearly heard on Nanoha's voice.

Fate shook her head once more. Her eyes longed for them to stay together but circumstances wouldn't let them and she share the pain her love feels. But she would rather feel the pain of seperation many more times than witnessing the death of her love because of her presence.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that." Her eyes expressed great sadness and pain.

Nanoha pulled her nearer for another embrace.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sadden you. Please don't be sad."

"Okay..."

The two then talk and embrace each other like there would be no tomorrow. Then it came the time for them to seperate once more.

"Goodbye, Nanoha until the next full moon." sadness was evedent in Fate's voice.

"Yes, until then." Nanoha answered with the same sadness in her voice.

The two embrace and slowly like how she came. Fate disappeared. Nanoha had experience this seperation many times but she still couldn't help the tears from falling each time. And just like before, her heart was torn. As Nanoha looked towards the rising sun, tears streaming down her face, she wisphered.

"I wish that the next time we meet... I hope we won't have the same fate of endless seperation." That same day Nanoha never woke up.

Fate cried herself to death because she knew that the cause of Nanoha's death was she. Before she died, Fate uttered a plea to the gods. She pleaded to be born as a mortal on her next life and a chance to meet her one and only love.

YEAR 2012

A copper haired girl run like her life defended on it.

"I can't beleive I'm going to be late again."

She turned a corner and she came across a line of sakura trees. Being lost in the view of falling petal. She failed to see a blonde girl walking slowly in front of her and they collided.

Nanoha never felt the pain of hitting the hard concrete. Instead she felt something warm and soft under her. Opening her eye which she had closed upon contact. The first thing that she saw was yellow. Using her hand as a support beam, she pushed herself upward. She then heard a soft whimper. Slowly she looked up and Excotic sapphire blue collide with mismerizing burgundy eyes. Time seemed to stop as the two gaze locked. The sakura trees petal fall around them like a confitti blessing the reunion of two hearts.

When there gaze unlock. The two simultaneously ended up calling one anothers name in a way they had both never knew they could towards a stranger.

While all this was happening they had failed to notice the rythmic beating of both their heart and the feeling of a missing part from long ago return.

Info:Fate is a lesser goddess while Nanoha is a daughter of a fuedal lord. The timeline is from the tokugawa era to the future.

Ps. I don't own the MGLN characters though I'd love to. Sorry for not updating this past few months my granfmother died and my loptop crashed. It was a tragic event in my life so I hope you all understand me. I'll try to update the others soon so please be patient with me.

Oh and please do drop some reviews. Thanks.


End file.
